


Hey Jude

by requiem101



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha Wade, Calm steve, Childbirth, Fluff, Happy Ending, If You Squint - Freeform, Loving Wade, Mpreg, Omega Peter, Omega Steve, Some Cursing, Some angst, Worried Tony, alpha/beta/omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiem101/pseuds/requiem101
Summary: Peter's having a baby! Wade's excited, Tony's worried, and Steve is calm (like always). That's basically it. Enjoy! :)





	Hey Jude

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in class but got bored with it, I eventually found it again in my docs and viola. Hope you enjoy.

The smell of greasy Chinese food and Styrofoam takeout containers wafted through the hallway as Wade carried the bags of food he’d ordered. Peter didn’t specifically tell Wade what he wanted, just that he was craving Chinese and Wade was going to get him some or he’d ban Wade from touching and kissing his belly. Though Wade was reluctant to trudge around New York at 3 in the morning he knew that it wasn’t worth pissing off his very pregnant mate. Plus, not being able to kiss Peter’s belly would be torture, it was one of Wade’s favorite things to do ever since Peter got pregnant.  
Wade made it to their apartment door, but he struggled to balance the take out in one arm and dig through his pockets for his keys at the same time. He could hear Ms. Gonzalez shuffling around in her apartment next door, probably getting ready to jump out of her apartment and hit Wade with a baseball bat (again). The first time she claimed it was because she thought Wade was a burglar coming to steal her Grandmother’s china. Though Wade always had a sneaking suspicion that she had hit him knowing full well who he was, she never really seemed to like Wade all that much.  
Luckily, Wade made it into the apartment before Ms. Gonzalez got the chance to swing at him again. Setting down the three bags of takeout Wade went to go find Peter and tell him he’d gotten almost everything on the menu. Knocking on their bedroom door Wade opened it to find Peter holding his stomach with his eyes screwed shut.  
“Peter?” Wade asked, rushing to the boy’s side.  
After a few seconds Peter opened his eyes and took a deep breathe. “Contraction.” He said with dopey, yet strained smile.  
Wade’s mouth dropped open, “Now? Like now now?” He asked in a somewhat panicked tone.  
Peter rolled his eyes. “It was just one contraction, but he’s gonna be here soon enough.”  
After a few seconds of shocked silence Wade broke into a mile-wide smile. “I’m gonna be a dad!” He cheered.  
Peter laughed, “The best dad, now speaking of dads, would you call mine? I promised I’d call them as soon as I felt anything.”  
“I’m on it Petey, just leave it to me.” Wade said as he fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed Stark’s number. “Super-dad's got it covered.”

“Wilson this better be fucking important, it’s three o’clock in the morning.” Tony grumbles from the other end of the line.  
Wade could hear Cap groggily asking who was calling at this hour from the other side of the line.  
“It’s Peter,” Wade says with a huge grin on his face. “He’s having the baby!”  
Wade couldn’t help but give a triumphant shout at that, he was gonna be a dad! And a damn good one at that.  
There's silence on the other line, Wade wonders if the call got dropped but after a few seconds Cap spoke into the phone saying, “Sorry Wade, Tony dropped the phone. We’ll be there as soon as we can.”  
With that the two hung up and prepared to help Peter. Wade always heard people say that giving birth the first time was the hardest, now that theory was going to be put to the test. 

Peter’s head spun and lights danced before his eyes as the latest contraction eased. Wade whispered sweet nothings into Peter’s ear, though he doubted if anything was getting to through to Peter at this point. For seventeen hours Peter had worked to bring their child into the world, and yet there still was no baby. Wade was worried, Peter was whiter than a ghost and had almost passed out during the last contraction. It made him sick to his stomach to see his Spidey in so much pain, this baby definitely wasn’t taking it easy on him.  
“Wade!” Peter moaned into the pillow as another contraction traveled up his spine. “I don’t think I can do this, hurts too much.”  
Wade brushed Peter’s bangs out of his face, usually his hair was curly and fluffy, but now it was matted to his forehead and slick with sweat.  
“You can do this Petey. You’re Spiderman, you can do anything.” Wade said as tears slipped down Peter’s already dampened face.  
Peter looked at Wade with glassy, exhausted eyes, this was worse than anything any villain had ever done to him. He just wanted it to be over, he gripped the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white as the pain in his abdomen increased.  
Without any warning Peter leaned over the side of the bed and vomited onto the carpet, missing Wade by barely an inch.  
“‘m sorry.” Peter muttered.  
“It’s alright baby boy, it’s alright.” Wade reassured him as he rubbed circles into Peter’s back. 

Outside the apartment bedroom Tony and Steve sat on the couch in a nervous silence. Of course, they were happy about Peter having the baby but the moans and screams coming from the bedroom were sure to be heard by everyone in the apartment building. Neither of them could blame him though, Steve was in labor with Peter for twenty-six hours.  
Tony bounced his leg anxiously, “Maybe we should go check on him. See if he’s okay.”  
Steve placed a hand over Tony’s knee and shook his head, “Wade’s got this under control, and besides you know that it wouldn’t do any good. Remember what happened when someone came into our room when I was delivering Peter?”  
“Almost ripped Thor in half.” Tony chuckled softly.  
“Peter’ll be fine. He’s strong, he can do this.” Steve said and Tony hoped to God that he was right. 

Peter’s body felt like it had been lit on fire, the pain was nonstop now. It killed Wade to see Peter in so much pain. Wade was always stitching Peter up when he got injured on patrol, and he wanted so badly to be able to fix this too, but he couldn’t.  
Wade was shaken from his thoughts as Peter gripped Wade’s hand, “Wade… Need to….” He panted in harsh, jagged breathes.  
Luckily, it didn’t take much for Wade to understand just what Peter was getting at. Though the thought of their son coming into the world scared him half to death, it also filled the alpha with tremendous pride.  
Peter spread his legs wide and started to push, Wade encouraging him from where he stood at the end of the bed.  
“That’s it baby boy, just like that for a few more seconds.” Wade instructed, trying to hide his panic for the young omega.  
Peter fell back onto the bed, the pain subsiding momentarily. Sharp, jagged breathes fell from Peter as another wave of pain hit him once again.  
Wade’s voice became watery gibberish as all Peter was focused on was pushing, getting his son into the world so Peter could hold him and they’d all be a family. Strangled, harsh cries left the young omega as he continued to push with all his might.  
After what seemed like an eternity of pushing and nothing happening, Wade finally said, “Okay baby, I think this is it. I need you to bear down with all you got for this one, okay?”  
Peter nodded weakly as pain once again erupted from inside him, doing as Wade said he bore down as hard as he could. Letting out the loudest cry he’d ever made Peter pushed his son into the world.  
“That’s it Peter, his head’s almost out.” Wade encouraged as Peter continued to push.  
After another agonizing push a sharp cry sounded in the room and there in Wade’s arms laid their son. Cutting the umbilical cord, Wade handed Peter the baby and this time Peter cried out of happiness, not pain.  
“Hey Jude,” Peter tearfully whispered to the crying newborn, “It’s so nice to finally meet you.” 

Tony’s head was just about ready to explode, the cries had only gotten louder and longer. Steve had done a good job of keeping Tony calm thus far but there was only so much he could do. Just as Tony was about to jump off the couch and run into the bedroom, Peter’s cries stopped and was replaced with another cry. Tony looked to Steve as they listened to the wail of a newborn baby, he was here, Peter had done it.  
A little while later the door to the bedroom opened and Wade waved for the two men to come inside. They tentatively crossed the threshold of the bedroom and walked over to an exhausted looking Peter sitting up in bed. There in Peter’s arms lay the baby, he was cuddled close to Peter’s breast and sucking his thumb.  
“Peter,” Steve said in amazement, “He’s beautiful.”  
Peter smiled and affectionately rubbed the newborn’s cheek, there was never going to be a child that was loved more than Jude Benjamin Wilson. He was only born minutes ago, yet the love that Wade and Peter already had for their son couldn’t be measured on a scale any human possessed. Jude was their everything, and he always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! It's been a while, believe me I know. I wanted to post something on here and I just so happened to stumbled upon his little ditty I had starting oh so long ago. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully I'll start posting more frequently.  
> As always, leave good vibes and live good lives,  
> Requiem101


End file.
